


A Wet Day

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair gets soaked while shopping.This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt slush.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - slush prompt





	A Wet Day

Blair walked into the loft and stopped just inside the door, not moving any closer but before he could call out to Jim, his roommate turned. Glancing over at Blair, Jim paused in making his spaghetti sauce, eyes widening in surprise. Blair was standing by the door, his clothes obviously soaked with slush and mud dripping down his long curls.

“Sandburg, what the hell happened to you?” Jim asked before heading to the bathroom to get Blair a towel. “Get those clothes off,” he called back. “You’re going to soak the floor.”

Blair did as ordered peeling off layers of clothes. Stripping down to a t-shirt and boxers, Blair accepted the towel Jim handed him. Seeing Blair shiver, Jim pointed to the bathroom. “Get a quick hot shower. I’ll take care of the clothes. You can tell me what happened over dinner.” 

Nodding as slush dripped down his back, Blair headed for the bathroom and Jim, turning off his sauce, went to clean the mess.

“So, what happened?” Jim asked thirty minutes later as the two sat with plates of pasta and glasses of red wine.

Blair put down his fork and lifted his wine glass taking a drink before shaking his head. “You know the corner of Grant and Mead?”

“Yeah,” Jim answered. “That’s the corner where the water always backs up when it rains. We have to send a traffic patrol over to reroute traffic every time there’s a downpour. It’s annoying. The city keeps saying they are going to fix it but as you can tell, they haven’t yet.”

“I wish I’d known that before I was walking over there,” Blair grumbled. “I was doing some Christmas shopping over there when the rain turned to snow. I saw the change in weather and decided to finish up my shopping and get home. I walked out of the store and had just reached the corner when a lady in front of me slipped. I went to help her and as I got her to her feet a truck flew by dumping slushy water all over both of us. I helped the lady to her car and then headed for home.”

“Well, it least you got wet in the service of a good cause.”

“Yeah, except my car didn’t want to start so I had to get someone to give me a jump start.”

“I told you that Volvo was a heap of junk.”

Blair ignored the comment and continued. “As I was connecting the jumper cables to the battery a bus drove by and soaked me again.”

“At least you made it home,” Jim answered.

“Yeah, I did. To Home,” Blair smiled and held up his glass in a toast and Jim leaned across the table to clink his glass with Blair’s.

“To being home and safe, Chief,” he agreed.


End file.
